Show Me Your Colours
by starrydust
Summary: Crack!Pairings for every colour of the rainbow. A Birthday Fic for my friend. Orange: Olette/Leon
1. Red

**CatrionaHearts: **This is a (very very very late) Birthday one-shot collection type thing for my friend Leanna, who reads all my stuff and is just an angel. :) There'll be a crack pairing for each colour of the rainbow, with a little piece centring around Zexion (Leanna's absolute favourite KH character!) in between each colour.

Ugh, I can't explain it. Just read!

Happy Birthday Leanna! You're finally 16!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney… All hail them!

* * *

Red

Ariel/Roxas

Of _course_ Axel had had to swap missions with Roxas. Well, Axel always swapped missions with Roxas… or just gave them to Roxas to do simply because he had 'important business to attend to' (i.e stand in front of the mirror with Marluxia, sorting his hair).

But this mission was predictably given to Roxas. Well, Axel had used the word 'mission' but in reality it was 'Atlantica Heartless Patrol'. Atlantica was the water-world and as Demyx was off doing something in the Underworld (despite all his protests), Axel had taken the Agrabah mission and given Roxas the Atlantica one. Whether Axel couldn't go underwater because of his powers, or whether he just didn't want to get his hair messed up, Roxas didn't know.

But now the keyblader was stuck swimming around in the empty waters, alone and fed up. It wasn't fun, being part dolphin. The swimming thing was bad enough but when _sharks_ came along, you couldn't get rid of them just by shooting light at them. You had two options: strike 'em with Oathkeeper or RUN (swim) away.

After yet another near-death run in with a shark, Roxas was starting to curse his best friend for giving him this dumb mission. He hadn't even seen a single heartless and he wasn't due to swap shifts with Lexeaus for another hour. Sighing, he swam on through the dark and dull waters, half-hoping the shark would show up again to give him so excitement.

Suddenly, Roxas stopped. Something was distracting him. Something he hadn't expected to find under the sea…

_Singing._

Singing?! Why in Kingdom Hearts was someone singing in the middle of the ocean? Swimming faster, in the direction of the music, Roxas decided Heartless-Patrol could wait. Besides, what was the point in patrolling these waters when there were obviously NO heartless?

"I don't WANT to sing again, Sebastian! Can we not take a break?" The singing stopped and a girl's voice echoed off the rocks surrounding Roxas. He kept swimming, wanting to see who was lurking at the bottom of the ocean. King Triton's Palace was a long way away and he had been warned to stay away from there.

Finally, he came to the source of the music. A whole band of sea-creatures were playing, conducted by a small crab. Roxas had never seen anything like it! No wonder Demyx loved his Atlantica missions! Roxas smiled as he thought of Demyx humming a tune at dinner after being on said missions… then getting kunai-ed by Larxene.

"Ariel! Girl! There is no point in us playing this surprise song for your father if you won't sing!" The crab turned his attention to someone out of Roxas' view line. He swam forward a little, trying to stay hidden.

"Sebastian, I've been singing all day. Can't I _please_ go and explore now? I've never been to this part of the ocean!" The girl had her back to Roxas, but he could tell her arms were folded and she was probably scowling. Roxas had never seen a real mermaid before, especially one with hair as red as Axel's and a glittering green tail…

"Ariel, I know you'll try and go up to the surface-" The crab tried again to reason with her.

"I won't! I promise! _Pleeeease _Sebastian?" The mermaid, Ariel, seemed to be very stubborn.

Sebastian the crab ignored her. "From the top everyone!" He counted the sea-creatures in and they started their tune once again.

Roxas watched Ariel carefully as she floated down to sit on a rock right on the sea floor. Sebastian and the band hadn't noticed her, and it obviously wasn't her part in the song just yet…

He took a chance and dived straight down towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw him. She had amazing topaz-blue eyes.

"Sora? You look different…" she whispered, almost inaudible above the music.

Roxas shook his head, confused. "Come with me." He took her wrist leading her away from the band and towards the dark, murky waters he was supposed to be patrolling.

Ariel looked back quickly over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

Roxas half-shrugged, letting go of her wrist. "My name is Roxas." There was a pause. "You, er, didn't look like you were having fun."

Ariel smiled. "I love to sing, really, it's just that…"

"You'd rather explore?"

She laughed. "Yeah!"

Roxas looked up but couldn't see the surface of the water. It must get awfully frustrating for her, down here all the time, he thought.

"Wanna go up to the surface?" Roxas asked.

Ariel's eyes brightened. Roxas loved her eyes. And her red hair. And her tail. And her soft skin…

"Roxas?"

Roxas blushed. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I would love to go to the surface, But daddy won't let me. He says it's dangerous." Ariel looked down.

Roxas took her hand. "Well, if there is anything dangerous I'm yet to encounter it!" He dragged her upwards, extremely fast.

"R-Roxas!" Ariel's cries were lost in the roar of the water. She clung on to his hand for dear life.

"Don't worry!" Roxas yelled, not sure if she heard him.

They broke the surface, the fresh air stinging their skin. They blinked in the sudden sunlight then turned to each other and laughed.

"That was fun!" Ariel said, smiling brightly.

Roxas smiled back, not sure what to say. He looked over to the horizon and saw the sun starting to disappear.

Already? He thought, sadly. "Ariel, sorry, but I have to go."

Ariel's sadness surprised him. "Will you be back?"

Roxas knew he couldn't answer truthfully. "I'll try, honest." He smiled. "After all, you can't explore the surface alone, can you?"

Ariel frowned. "Hmph. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself you know!"

Roxas laughed at her annoyance. "I know! Take care all right?"

She nodded. "Don't be a stranger. If you want to find me, I'm usually at the Palace."

Roxas cringed. Break the rules or never see Ariel again? He would miss those blue eyes and that crimson hair too much…

"I'll meet you there. Soon." He hesitated for a moment then kissed her cheek, softly. Smiling, he ducked under the water.

"Wait!" Ariel grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Where can I find you?"

Roxas thought for a moment, desperately. He hated lying, but he was pretty sure Ariel wouldn't want to associate with Nobodies.

"You'll find me in your heart," he said, blushing slightly. He then ducked under the water once again and portalled out of sight.

An hour later, after being teased by Axel that his hair was lying funny after half a day submersed in salt water and asked by Demyx if he got to do any singing, Roxas found himself thinking about the mermaid he had met.

Maybe swapping shifts with Axel hadn't been so bad after all…

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **I sincerely doubt all the chapters will be this long. I just thought this was so damn cute!

Oh and LOLHair-Obsessed Axel! XD

Hope you enjoyed it Leanna!


	2. Orange

Orange

Orange

Olette/Leon

He'd never been to Twilight Town before. He'd never _wanted_ to go, for one thing and secondly, he'd never thought he'd get the chance to. But Sora had written to him, letting him know that everything was fine but he had to check on things in Twilight Town… the world between the light and the dark.

Sora had given Leon very strict instructions: Check the town was free from Nobodies, check the mansion was securely locked and try to find Hayner, Pence and Olette, just to see if they were alright. In all honesty, Leon had better things to do. Radiant Garden was still in need of repair and as Cloud was away chasing Sephiroth with Tifa again, they were low on helpers. He'd tried to pass the job to Yuffie, who looked at him huffily and exclaimed: "The Great Ninja Yuffie does not do someone else's dirty work!" He'd then asked Aerith, politely, and she had told him that Sora gave him the job and so he should be the one to complete it. Cid had muttered something incomprehensible and the Gullwings said they'd only do it for a price… then tried to steal his Gunblade.

Twilight Town was pleasant enough, he concluded, but it was dull. Everyone was so happy, so pleasant… it was like they'd never experienced danger. Hard to believe that the old Organisation used to roam about here, he thought. It was completely Nobody free, the old and creepy-looking mansion was locked and so Leon supposed it was safe for him to go home. After all, he had no idea who these kids he was supposed to check up on were.

He paused at a nearby accessory shop to stock up on potions. After buying 3, he realised he was low on munny. He regretted lending Yuffie cash so she could buy ice cream, yesterday. She owed him more munny than he'd spent in a year!

"If you're looking for extra funds," a soft voice said from behind him, "You can always looking at the notice board for jobs."

Leon turned around to see a girl around Sora's age standing behind him. Her brown hair was neat and tidy, her orange shirt garishly bright. Leon didn't like it.

"Thanks but, I'm just a tourist," he pushed past her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called after him. "A tourist? Have you been up to Sunset Hill yet? The view is amazing!"

Leon sighed and turned around to look at her again. She was smiling far too brightly, as if the colour of her shirt had seeped into her brain. "Sorry but I'm not stopping."

Her face fell a little. "Oh okay… it's just we don't get that many tourists here. And it really is nice. Just thought you'd might like to see it…"

The disappointment in her face was worse than her too-bright smile, Leon concluded. Well, he may as well make the most of it, seeing as he'd been _ordered_ here by a fifteen year old who had saved the worlds…

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Olette," she replied, the smile returning.

Leon raised an eyebrow. Convenient, he thought. Now he could finish his job. "You know two guys called Hayner and Pence?"

Olette nodded. "They're stuck inside today, as they've left their homework assignments to the last minute. Again." She added an effective eye-roll at the end on her sentence, making Leon's lips curve up into a smile. It'd been a long time since he'd spoken to someone whose only worry was getting homework in on time.

"I take it you've finished all your work then? Would you show me this… Sunset Hill?" Leon's voice sounded unfamiliar to him, the cold edge gone and some sort of compassion trying to break through.

Olette smiled. "I'll take you, but first you have to tell me your name."

"It's Leon." He was so used to correcting people by now (it's not Squall. Never Squall), it felt good just to introduce himself.

"Follow me, Leon."

Olette took him to the station, sat beside him on the train on the town line and smiled sweetly at him every time he stole a glance at her. Why was she so smiley?

Once they got off the train, she led him up (and half-dragged him) through the crowds of people, both young and old, to the deserted Sunset Hill. Looking out at the view, Leon caught his breath and felt the world freeze. It really was beautiful, watching the sky mix its pale shades of orange in with the indigo of the approaching night. He looked out over the houses, knowing that in them were everyday people living everyday lives and not worrying about reconstructing their home town or whether Yuffie had been eating too much sea-salt ice cream. The peace that filled him was strange, but welcome.

"So what do you think?"

Leon turned to face Olette again, the glow of the amber sunlight shining through her hair. Her smile was different this time: she was urging him to smile back. There was nothing he could do to stop his lips curving upwards and his eyes creasing as he grinned at her.

Seeing his returned smile made her beam even more. "Well?" she said softly. "Are you glad you came?"

Leon did not take his eyes off her, not even to look back out at the wondrous view. "Yes," he replied, his voice a complete stranger to him now. "It's beautiful, even if it is so… orange!"

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **OK, I decided in order to get this story done before it reaches Leanna's 17th birthday, I needed to change the format… so no Zexion-drabble in between each colour, I'm afraid. I rather liked writing this one, but it didn't really come out as well as I'd hoped. It's different anyway!


End file.
